


Self Defense Classes Pay Off

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, cursing i guess, homophobic langauge, i curse a lot though so i forget to tag this, jason is the vice president of the student council, jason is turned on by nico's badassness, nico is a bad ass and doesnt put up with homophobic crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is making his rounds throughout the school when he stumbles across someone being bullied. However, he finds out that they can handle themselves well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense Classes Pay Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jason walks by Nico and some guy having a fight over homophobia and Nico is like: Nah I got this and just whoops his ass and Jason is like 0u0
> 
> This contains homophobic language and curse words. If you feel uncomfortable with homophobia and/or homophobic language, I would suggest not reading this.

Jason heard the commotion before he could actually see it. He had a free period for 6th and used the time to walk around the campus and make sure everything was going right. It was his job as vice president on the student council. So when he heard harsh voices coming from one of the less frequented stairwells, he became suspicious. Walking closer, he began to catch snippets of the conversation.

“-fucking fag thinks he can just do what he wants?” Jason immediately was on alert when the slur dropped. 

“Move it, Bryce. I don’t have time for this.” A quieter voice replied in a bored tone. So it was Bryce Lawrence, one of the usual troublemakers. Jason continued on his way down the stairs quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. This wouldn’t be the first time he had to break up a fight caused by Bryce. 

“You think you can order me around, queer? I’m not afraid of a weak faggot like you. You obviously don’t know your place in this school so I might as well give you a lesson. Maybe even help cure you from liking to suck dick.” Bryce taunted. Jason caught sight of the two boys just as Bryce pushed the smaller boy into the wall. Jason instantly recognized him as Nico di Angelo, a friend of Reyna. Nico grinded his teeth together and dropped his bag to the floor. He adjusted his stance in one with better leverage. Jason’s heart stopped slightly. Bryce was almost twice his size and he was going to try and fight him? The kid was going to get killed.

Jason made a move to get closer, but Nico looked over Bryce’s shoulder and made eye contact. The look in his eyes was clear. _Don’t interfere. I got this._

“Don’t fucking touch me. Walk away now.” Nico said gravely. Bryce laughed and reached to grab Nico’s forearm, most likely to wrench it behind the poor boy’s back and disable him from fighting.

And then Nico moved with lightning speed and precision. Jason saw three single hits and Bryce stumbled backwards and collapsed. Jason stared in shock at what happened. Nico had barely moved a step, and wasn’t even winded, but had managed to take down one of the toughest kids in school. Jason could feel a flush starting to appear across his face and neck. That had to be one of the most attractive things he had seen in a while. Nico sighed and picked up his bag, turning towards Jason.

“He is just unconscious. He’ll wake up in the next 20 minutes or so, mattering on how easily he recovers.” Pausing, Nico squinted his eyes. “You’re not going to rat me out right?”

Jason glanced between Bryce and Nico, before shaking his head. “I didn’t see a thing. All I know is that when I came down the stairway, Bryce was passed out. And the video camera in this stairway is always turned off so it will be a mystery.”

Nico gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thanks. Hazel would kill me if she found out I got into a fight.”

Jason walked down the rest of the stairs and quickly checked Bryce’s pulse, just in case. Like Nico said, he just appeared to be unconscious. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you do that? I’ve never seen anyone take someone down so efficiently.”

Nico shrugged and looked away. “Some self-defense and pressure point classes. My dad signed me up for them when I came out. Said that I would probably need to defend myself at one point.”

“Smart. They certainly came in handy.” Jason commented, walking over to Nico. “Maybe I should take some.”

“Why would you need to take them? I don’t think anyone is going to be fighting the golden boy anytime soon.” Nico turned and started to walk down the stairs. Jason matched his pace and shrugged.

“Some of the guys on the football team are still pretty homophobic and I would rather just be able to disable them if they came after me than get into a big altercation,” Jason stated. Nico faltered for a second and shot Jason a confused glance. “I’m bisexual.”

“I’m sorry, I just assumed that you were-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason interrupted. “I don’t really broadcast it because no one really asks. I’m sure if I got a boyfriend, a majority of the people in the school would be confused on when I started liking guys.”

They stayed quiet as Jason continued to walk Nico to his destination. They reached the back entrance and Jason stopped. Was Nico skipping or something?

As if he could read minds, Nico pulled out his schedule and pointed to the last two missing periods. “I’m off 6th and 7th because I am part of a work program.”

Jason nodded. “Oh well then, have a good day. Stay safe.”

“I will.” They stared at each other for another moment before Jason turned on his heel and began to retreat. He had to go find Reyna and ask her about Nico and why she had never introduced them before.

Just as he got halfway down the hallway, Nico called his name. Looking back, he saw Nico walking up to him, his eyes glued to the floor. “Hey, um, if you really want, I could teach you. You know, the self-defense techniques. So you can save some money.” He offered awkwardly. Jason blinked as he tried to process this information. When it finally clicked, he grinned.

“I would really like that.” He answered. Nico immediately began to rummage in his bag, obviously searching for something. Stopping, he pulled out a black sharpie, grabbed Jason’s hand, and quickly wrote down 10 digits.

“Call me when you’re free. Bye.” He said quickly and walked towards the door again at a quick pace.

Jason stayed planted at the spot, a goofy grin on his face, for a good 5 minutes after Nico left. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shoved his hand in his pocket and began the trek to the student council room. He needed to find Reyna ASAP and find out as much as he could about Nico di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to look up how to fight because I have never gotten into a physical fight that didn’t start with hair pulling or end with me trying to break the girl’s glasses/ rip out a chunk of her hair. Middle school was interesting for me.


End file.
